I need to save you my little queen Marcy
by Gadondorf
Summary: After months walking together, Simon and Petrikov Marceline became inseparable. Simon needs to protect Marcy, and she will always be with him, and love him, even if he is not he.


Sorry for the errors is because I have not mastered the English. I hope you enjoy the fic my friends Fic and comments are always welcome. kkkk

* * *

Simon every day felt worse, the voices were sombre destroying his mind, he vowed he would fight and win for her. He lost his "princess" the only woman he loved Betty, He knew that radiation was causing all sorts of mutations, some days he had to protect Marceline various beings he judged similar to werewolves, a man of about twenty- four to twenty-five, of course violently aged through the crown knew his time was coming, and every minute that drew more thought about what would happen to Marceline when he was, what he felt for her was a friendship and greater love that he felt for Betty, since for him Marceline was like a daughter.

Marceline every day thought and cared about Simon, a young nine to ten years had in his mind that he was her King Simon of shining armor, he saved her and cared about her when no one else would. She knew a little more than a few months, but trusted him more than his own father, the love she had for him was beyond anything Simon could have already seen, the first time he lost control with Betty, she left. While all the times he yelled at her or in a state of anger hit her immediately forgave him, she knew it was the Crown knew that this man was born when the crown shone Simon was not her, she could never be without it .

In another city, devastated, Simon set up camp and sought food for his mate, he with ice powers can defeat any being that could serve as food for the young. Marcy was doing a fire while he was returning from hunting, in brief moments when she felt so alone and afraid of losing him she chatted with Hambo.

She took the little bug and said: It'll be okay Hambo, Simon is coming back.

She approached the doll and pretending to hear his answer. Something like "He's not coming back, and He loves you he loves his princess."

Marcy said irritably: You know nothing Hambo! He loves me so... -She lowered her head, shed a tear and continued talking. - It just does not feel the same love for me, he felt for her... And a different love.

Marcy thought Hambo said. "This love is not enough for him to stay with you forever Marceline, I'm your only friend. "

Marcy: He promised he would never leave me! Would never forget me!

So the girl is interrupted by a roar along the deserted street is via a werewolf running toward him. She scared said. - Simon King! Save me! -The wolf jumps kill her when a cold wind comes and knocks the wolf, Simon appears and quickly silences the wolf with the power of ice. Marcy smiles when he sees his victory but his smile fades when he realizes that it was not Simon, was the crown ...

Simon screamed changed: THIS IS MY KINGDOM! MY WORLD! - He kept beating the already dead wolf.

Marceline terrified ran after him and hugged him crying and screaming. - Simon! Come back to me!

He played hard on the ground and prepared to hit her. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow that never came. Opening his eyes he saw Simon struggling against the crown, sticking a knife in his own hand, and his eyes read the sentence. - "Do not touch my daughter!" - The power of the crown stopped and Simon fell to his knees, he knew the time was coming.

Marcy hugged him and said in a whisper: You fought for me! -They hugged tightly, she then said five words that were it not for the crown he would never forget. - I love you my king.

Simon first started to cry, he knew he would not win the next crown. He kissed her forehead and said. -I also love my daughter ... My queen ...

Marcy smiled and said: Your vampire queen?

He smiled and nodded. They finished dinner and went to sleep in a small abandoned house. Marcy knew he was going to try out today, so she slept beside him, holding him as hard as she could refusing to let him. The midnight Simon stood up, left a letter, and slowly walked out of the city.

The crown led to a river where he looked around and saw all kinds of creatures, some terrible as werewolves and vampires and other beautiful as nymphs, fairies, sweets people. He knew human as it once was, would have ended. He knew what he had to do, played the Enchiridion book hero, Simon read it for many years, and no longer remembering almost nothing to read. In the distance a creature appeared abysmal, a creature so malignant that Simon christened Lich. He ran over the frozen river and began his battle against the Lich. They fought for hours until Simon fell to the ground semiderrotado the Lich began to suck his soul, and in his mind there was only one word, to be more specific a name. - "Marceline"

* * *

Marceline awoke to lightning and scared simom looked up to realize that their king was not your hand. She saw on the little table writing a note.

Marceline  
Is it just you and me  
In the wreckage of the world  
That must be so confunsing  
For a little girl

And I know you're going  
To need me here with you  
But, I'm losing myself  
And I'm afraid  
You're gonna lose me, too

This magic keeps me alive  
But, it's making me crazy  
And, I need to save you  
But, who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me  
For whatever I do  
When I do not remember you

Marceline  
I can feel myself slipping away  
I can not remember  
What made me say it  
But I remember que  
I saw you frown  
I swear it was not me  
It was the crown

This magic keeps me alive  
But, it's making me crazy  
And, I need to save you  
But, who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me  
For whatever I do  
When I do not remember you

Please forgive me  
For whatever I do  
When I do not remember you

Marcy ... I'm sorry ... I love you.

Marceline panicked without putting their shoes out the door behind him. Ran through the city shouting his name, his feet already bleeding from running on asphalt and then found on a frozen lake with abysmal creature about him, she screamed in panic. Simon King! Come back to me my hero!

Simon heard it, and a power ice Lich threw away. Simon shouted. - I remember the I Fight! I fight for my daughter for my Marceline and my princess Betty! I'm Simon ... The Ice King!

The Lich launched a bomb at him. Simon with all the power the pump stopped and sent back to the Lich it exploded about the same as Simon held the explosion with the power of ice, so that no one else was hurt, and the first time the lich had been defeated . Simon fell unconsious on the broken ice and falling on ice Marceline yelled and jumped after him.

Marceline swam to it on ice, but do not have the strength to take it from there. In a last thought the young girl hugged him and thought of the death of the two. "I'm with you my King" - She brushed her lips against his. Everything went dark.

* * *

POV Simon.

Sometimes the best we can do is not enough. Though not enough, it was the best we could do.

Every day I continue to fight like a dog

Against evil in my heart

The crown that keeps me alive to fight

Destroy everything that I love

Maybe one day, I wise old

I can be free of this burden

The much all I saw was clear and warm

Now all I am is cold and dead

I have fought a good fight and saved all who loved

But who will save me?

Even in the end do not complain and do not wail

Because i won very

Tonight will be cold Simon Petrikov

No more live and on the scene

Maybe one day, I wise old

I can be free of this burden

Who love and are loved

Now I am like a man late

One day I will be a hero exalted

Walked aimlessly. In the city shaken by war, I'm in my last moments, let Marcy asleep, I realized that I had more time. My time to go was coming, just defeat the Lich and save the Earth ... I mean OOO. Everything is changing, but when the Lich back'm sure other Heroes will finally defeat him. After I left the tips in Enchiridion is not?

Betty ... I'm sorry, but my time is coming. Marcy wanted to stay by his side forever, but now I realize that no matter how long I resist, the crown will still hurt the people I love, then I'm sorry ... Now I see that all I did was plunged into darkness ... But one day my dear Marcy will be a great woman ... My work is alive in it ... And maybe perhaps a queen like her, could save a decrepit king like me ... It would not be a happy ending fun?

End of POV Simon.

He fell to his knees on a hill overlooking the camp where he and Marcy were told. Only die-die if our work. And I left my much alive. - The crown shone strongly. Simon then falls on the ground unconscious has totally transformed when he wakes up he will not be more. Marceline's father could see the far and hoped takes him back to camp, he knew that his daughter would be shattered.

* * *

Marceline began to wake up, she was in a makeshift tent, had bite marks on her, she felt cold. Two men appeared, one was his father and the other was her beloved Simon. The King of Nightosphera said. -Thank me later for saving you my daughter. - As fast as it came it was gone. Simon came to her and asked. - Are you okay child?

Marceline smiled: Better now that you're here Simon.

He made a dumb look and said. - Si-who? My name is Miss King Ice. -Her smile disappeared. He stood up and said. -I have to go ... Be well ...

He was, she cried inconsolably and with a yell loudly said. -You promised you'd never leave me!

1000 years after Marceline had Finn and Jake the story, everyone was in tears. Marceline miserable said with a smile. -This is the story of the first hero of OOO. - Finn and Jake went away and Marceline was alone, after the events of the day. Galado King came to his house to ask for help with the princesses. After all this she went to her bed and said with a single tear. - Your Queen misses you my king. - She fell asleep begging for that one day she could be with her beloved Simon Petrikov again.

End.


End file.
